


We Cannot Guarentee Anything

by tardburger



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: F/M, M/F, Macro/Micro, One Shot, Oral Vore, Unwilling, Vore, male pred, non-fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardburger/pseuds/tardburger
Summary: A Female Hoardling sneaks around the Progress Emporium at night in hopes to resurrect the Hoard. Little did she know a hungry business salesman was waiting there...
Relationships: Don Doubtworthy/Hoardling
Kudos: 5





	We Cannot Guarentee Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wanted to read a short story about the most unfuckable LBP character in existence voring someone?? Well now you can!
> 
> This is old as fuck, btw. I made this in like late 2018 or something. I hope you'll like it either way.

“Hello, Hi!”

The optimistic well suited businessman known as Don Doubtworthy was again, advertising his technological products and the futuristic city of The Progress Emporium. 

Refrigerators? Kitchen Appliances? Zeppelins? whatever sack folk really need, he’s got em! But most advanced Curators don't expect them to work, though. Despite its stylish exterior, its products most of the time lack substance. The item could be faulty, bootlegged, or simply broken. Despite this, the emporium has quite the reputation for newcomer Creator Curators, as they usually don't know what to create. So they tended to stop by there.

As the Emporium closed its doors at midnight, and the sack folk living there went to bed. A single female hoard member was sneaking around. people thought that after the hoard was vanquished, the hoarders and sack kin would be at peace. And they’re right! But not everyone seemed to be happy...

She thought to herself that it could be very easy to raid and steal the many items placed around the emporium.

The hoarder had a plan, steal as many products as she can and place them in a bag, and then escape with a zeppelin. She didn't care if most of them were broken, she needed them to potentially reawaken the Hoard. And luckily, the emporium had a lot of trash.

And most importantly, the owner didn't seem to be around. Which makes it a very easy target.

Obviously, a good burglar goes for the smaller items first. So she started with some of the supplies, then the larger, more expensive furniture.

And finally, after carrying as much as her body would handle. She arrived at her final destination; The zeppelin!

All she had to do was climb into it and get away with her haul-

“BEEP BEEP BEEP”

Oh, it looks like she activated a theft detector. No big deal to her, she can just ignore that and- 

“Well, would you look at that...”

The hoarder dropped what she was carrying and looked over, and saw a towering Don Doubtworthy, suit and all! She thought that the owner was gone, how was this happening?

The hoarder was going to get away, but it was already too late! Don had picked her up by the legs.

“So, you think you can come in here and snatch up our many arrangements of products, Eh?”

The hoarder didn't know what to say, what to question, and she felt the aching need to dangle out of his hand. 

“That is quite the effort! Unfortunately for you, I don't like dealing with customers who juuust don’t like paying...”

Don put her close up to his face, clearly he was a bit peeved with the sudden burglary in the middle of the night. And even then, he was prepared if such a thing were to happen to him...

“Although, you're the first one to actually do such an astounding feat… So, Don’s just gonna get rid of ya the old fashioned way!”

Then the hoard took a good look at him, his cheeks were a bit rosed up and the smile on his face almost looked like it was drooling… what was he going to do with her?!

“No worries, friend! I’m not gonna squish ya! But I reckon this might take care of you…”

Well, it didn't take her too long to realize what he was about to do to her.

“Aaahhhh~”

The hoarder kicked and struggled as Don opened up his gaping mouth, carrying her up to the sky to drop her down like a cat with a mouse. 

Much to her horror, Don is losing his grip on her bit by bit. and the struggles only made her looser! it was only a matter of time until…

Glk~! The Hoarder was met with a disgusting combination of saliva and flesh as she inadvertently fell straight down into Don’s gullet.

The sounds outside are quickly fading as Don easily gulps her down slowly deep into his insides, occasional gurgles and wet, goopy sounds take over as she went further and further down his esophagus. And hearing Don’s occasional muffled giggles as his throat bulge traveled downwards.

As she approached the sphincter, it opened. And it forced her into Don’s stomach. The environment was dark, damp and tight. The hoarder barely could even see anything. Sloshing her around and making gurgling sounds as well. as she was struggling in this new environment, she suddenly hears the muffled voice of Don Doubtworthy.

“Now that, was quite the appetizer if I do say so myself!”

The odiferous fleshy walls made him gawk and she desperately tried to find a way out, attempting to struggle against it but failing. Only making more gurgles and making the environment more slimy and humid.

The Hoarder wondered why and how this could possibly happen, but it was already too late to think about, as she was starting to pass out…

“Don’t get scared! This is only temporary! You’ll be juuuuuust fine…”

...

Daytime arises. Once again, the emporium seemingly carried out its day like normal. News broke out that a hoarder was kicked out for trying to rob the emporium. When questioned about it, She had regretted it immensely. And said she wasn't ever going to do it again. 

Some sack folk and hoardlings weirded out by the news, but Don assured them that nothing major happened to her, Right?


End file.
